


Languages of Love

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Languages of Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Baby Sitter Xiaojun, Eventual Smut, Exchange students, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jazz Musician Yuta, Librarian Mark, Light angst here and there, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Idols make appearances as support characters, Polyamory, Single Father Johnny, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teacher's Assistant Renjun, This is honestly a feel good little bit of everything, Toddlers Chenji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: “There are countless possibilities in our world to miss meeting the person who’s just right for you. An innumerable number that we can’t even begin to comprehend. However, there’s also the here and now. The fact that we’re living in one of those possibilities where I ran into the man that would be become the love of my life. Funny how that works, isn’t it?”Languages of Love follows our five main pairings and their rather...interesting time at Neo University. Making new friends, falling in love, and learning to express themselves. Everyone has their own Love Language, these are ours
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Languages of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Languages of Love

💐

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Jaehyun, please, you’re overreacting.” 

“I’m not, Haeun. I’m really not. I find you cheating on me and you have the audacity to tell me  _ I’m _ overreacting?” 

There’s a silence from the other line, followed by someone sucking their teeth in frustration. The honey sweet voice that was just talking to him changed at the drop of a dime, replaced by a venomous one. 

“Where are you? I don’t want to break up with you, so we’re going to talk about this right now.” 

“That’s not how this works. I’m not talking to you. I’m hanging up now, don’t call me back.” He hung up and stared at his phone screen for a few moments. 

He wasn’t surprised when it lit up seconds later before the screen even began to time out, her name popping up across his screen. He shook his head and stormed away, pulling his lip between his teeth as droplets of water began to fall from the sky. 

Of course. Exactly what he needed right now. Rain. 

His styled hair fell in front of his eyes as he felt the rain soak into his bones. He found a bench and plopped down, uncaring about the rain soaking him. His phone lit up again. 

With an aggravated huff, Jaehyun turned it off completely. 

How could she do that? Why would she betray him like that?

Was...was it him? Was it something he did? Did he actually do something that pushed her away? Was it because he was inadequate?

He hadn’t even realized his chest had began to tighten until he began wheezing weakly, his head bowed downwards as he began crying, glad his tears were being washed away by the cascading rain. 

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how long he was there for, but the rain pounding down on his head suddenly came to a stop, the sound of rain bouncing off of plastic startling him. 

The Brunette snapped his head up, lips parting in surprise when he found a man he didn’t know standing before him, holding his bubble umbrella up so Jaehyun wouldn’t get wet. Jaehyun wiped his eyes quickly-which, in hindsight...why? It was raining, anyway, it's not like this stranger would know, right?-and looked up. 

“I appreciate it, but I’m okay, you don’t need to do that.” 

“It’s raining. And you’re crying. You may catch a cold if you stay here.” 

Jaehyun looked away, pursing his lips. God, he must have been really loud if this person heard him over the sound of the rain…

“You look like you need to vent something out. There’s a lot of tension in you. Would you like me to lend an ear?” The man’s voice was calm and held an almost...refined air to it that made Jaehyun look back at him. Suddenly he felt smaller than he actually was, his bangs dripping as he furrowed his brow. 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“My name is Qian Kun. And yours?” The man gently asked, extending his free hand downwards. Jaehyun looked at his ringed fingers before he took his hand, shaking it gently. 

“Jung Jaehyun.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaehyun. Now that we’re acquainted, would you like to vent? Or at the very least, can I take you out of this rain for a while? I’m concerned and I don’t want you catching a cold or something.” He genuinely looked concerned and Jaehyun felt his heart clench. 

“Not to be rude but...why do you even care? You don’t know me. I could be some asshole or something.” 

“You could very well be. I suppose that’s my job to decide if you are or not, no? In return, you can find out if I’m an asshole in return. Right now, you look like someone who needs someone to listen to you. Who better than someone who can form an unbiased opinion, y’know? My family owns a flower shop on campus, if you'd like to come there and dry off, at the very least.” Kun sent him a small smile, his dimples making an appearance. 

Jaehyun stared at him hesitantly before he nodded and stood up, ducking under Kun's umbrella. Kun reaffirmed his grip on the umbrella's handle and led the way. 

Jaehyun got a good look at the umbrella, noticing pearlescent cherry blossom petals decorating the dome of the umbrella along with some glitter. 

It was...kinda cute. 

They walked in silence as Kun led the way. He stopped in front of a somewhat out of place looking building. 

The paint was a fushia color with a large amount of flowered vines framing one side of the door in a large upside down ‘L’ shape. The vines led all the way down into a pot sitting on the sidewalk, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but to stare at it in wonder. Not too far off from the entrance, was a bicycle that had a full flower pot growing from the wicker basket just below the handlebars.

“Are they okay? It’s raining pretty hard…” Jaehyun trailed off but Kun laughed lightly. 

"They're fake flowers, don't worry. The real ones are inside."

Jaehyun looked up at the sign above the door, finding Chinese characters sprawled out on a golden plate with a beautiful font. 

“Welcome to Yuanfen Flowers.” Kun cooed, pushing the door open. 

Jaehyun perked at the sound of a bell chiming before he followed the older man into the flower shop. 

Immediately, the world around him changed from the dreary gray of the outside to vibrant color. 

His lips parted as he surveyed the shop, finding flowers dotting every inch of the shop. 

There were an array of pots of all shapes and sizes. Plastic, porcelain, clay, galvanized steel, everything under the sun. 

They lined the walls, which were painted a calming lilac color. 

The sound of bare feet against tile drew his attention to the right and a blur rushed by him. 

Jaehyun startled and jumped back, but Kun stayed in place, laughing as a child latched onto his leg. 

“ _ Shū fù!”  _

Kun chuckled, smiling wide and leaning down to pick up the child, laughing louder as the child hugged his neck. 

Jaehyun watched the two of them with his lips parted in wonder until Kun remembered his presence and turned around. 

“Jaehyun, this is Chenle. Chenle, this is Jaehyun. My new friend. Say hi, okay?” He urged. 

Chenle stared at Jaehyun for a moment before smiling and waving. 

“Hi! I’m Chenle and I’m three years old!” He greeted, holding up four fingers. Jaehyun felt his gaze soften as Kun put the fourth finger down gently. 

“Three, not four, silly boy.” 

“Oh...hehe right!” 

“Are you related?” Jaehyun inquired as Kun set Chenle back down. Chenle happily trotted off somewhere behind the counter and Kun shook his head, setting his umbrella on the floor near the door upside down to dry. 

“He’s Johnny’s son. One of them, anyway.” Kun waved for Jaehyun to follow him after he turned the ‘open’ sign at the door over to ‘closed’. The younger man hesitated for a moment before shaking it off and following. Kun had been nothing but hospital to him, he might as well follow him some more, right? 

“Johnny, I’m guessing, works here?” he inquired. Kun nodded before putting a hand on his hip as a tall man emerged from the back room, holding a large platter holding a few flower pots in the center of his palm as he waddled his way out of the room, two children clinging to his long legs with every step. 

“Raaaawr! We’re gonna eat you!” Chenle growled, koala bear hugging Johnny’s left leg. 

“Raaawr! Raawr!” The second child parroted. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” the tall brunette laughed, setting the platter down on the main counter before wrangling the two children up, holding each of them on either of his hips. 

“It started raining and I decided I could finish some of the orders here while I spoke to my new friend. Jaehyun, this is Johnny. You met Chenle a moment ago, the other little ray of sunshine is Jisung.” Kun introduced the two. 

Jisung hid his face in Johnny’s shoulder, shying away from Jaehyun while Johnny sent him a smile that made his shoulders relax a bit. 

“I can get ready to head out if you’d like to be alone, Kun-ah. Jisung is due for a nap anyway.” Johnny gently untied the black denim apron from around his waist, disappearing into the back room while Kun checked his watch. 

“Ah, it has gotten late, hasn’t it? Jaehyun, come follow me. Would you like some tea?” Kun offered. Jaehyun nodded, rubbing his damp hands on his jeans as Kun sat him down at a small table near a window. He moved a couple of flower pots around so the two of them had room to sit down and see each other. 

“What kind of tea do you have?” Jaehyun inquired, sitting down with his palms on his knees-when did they start bouncing? Why is he nervous?-as he waited. Kun tapped his chin. 

“Some floral ones, obviously, I have some dried fruit from Johnny’s indoor trees, would you like any apricot or peach tea?” 

Jaehyun perked. 

“May...may I have some peach tea?” He inquired. Kun sent him a warm, dimpled smile and nodded, stepping away to go brew the tea in the back room. Jaehyun watched the rain continue to fall outside as Johnny emerged from the back, now clad in a fresh change of clothes, holding both of his sleeping sons securely. 

“I’m heading out now. Have a good night, it was nice meeting you!” Johnny nodded in Jaehyun’s direction before pushing the door open with his shoulder after he wiggled around to open the umbrella in his hand, disappearing off into the dreary grey scenery of the campus outside. 

Jaehyun watched him walk away until he was a small dot on the sidewalk that eventually disappeared as he turned and disappeared out of his eyesight. He kept his gaze fixed outside, feeling his leg bouncing slowly come to a halt as the scent of flowers relaxed his body. 

There was no sound in the flower shop aside from the rain beating down on the window and the sound of Kun returning, gently sliding over a cup of fragrant tea. Jaehyun admired the glass cup first, looking down at the intricacies of it. 

The handle was a shiny silver with carved lines that gave it texture. There was a rose at either end of the handle, one blue, and one purple. On one side of the cup was a purple butterfly with silver lining and a few diamonds in the wings. 

“It looks...expensive,” Jaehyun muttered, carefully raising the cup to his lips. He inhaled deeply, humming at the scent of the tea before he took a sip, sighing happily as it went down. 

Kun watched him, stirring some honey into his tea before he took his own sip. 

“Would you like to talk, or do you want to enjoy the silence and tea?” He inquired gently. Jaehyun stared into his cup for a moment, watching it ripple as he set the cup down. 

“....My girlfriend cheated on me. And I...I guess I’m feeling...unwanted? I don’t know what I did wrong. I gave her the world, or...at least, I tried to. Whenever she said jump, I would always ask ‘how high?’ and I just...I don’t want to feel this way anymore.” Jaehyun muttered. Kun stared at him, legs crossed as the younger man pulled his lip between his teeth. The table rocked slightly from Jaehyun bouncing his leg anxiously. 

Kun didn’t say a word. Eventually, Jaehyun continued talking. 

“She keeps telling me ‘we’re not breaking up, I don’t want to’, but I hate that. Why don’t I get a say in this? I’m the one she hurt, why do I have to make myself talk to her?” He huffed out rhetorically. Kun took a sip before putting his glass back down on the table and humming. 

“If you don’t want to talk to her, don’t. May I see your phone?” He inquired, tilting his head to the left. Jaehyun blinked before he turned his phone on, sliding it over to Kun, cringing when he saw the ‘45 Missed Calls’. 

Kun took the phone and promptly blocked Jaehyun’s ex, holding his tea up to his lips and taking an audible sip as his thumb flew over the screen. 

“What are you-?”

“You don't deserve to feel this way at all. I don't know you fully, but I do know no one deserves to put their whole heart and soul into a relationship and to be cast aside like this, so I blocked her for you so you don't have to deal with her bombarding you with calls. I suggest you block any other numbers she may call you with and let your close friends know not to give her your number if she asks. If you can, you should see about changing your SMS accounts, if her behavior is getting out of hand. I also put my SMS inside. Please call me anytime you need to get away from some of this stress. My flower shop is always open to you. Well, mostly. I don’t live here, obviously. But you can come to my dorm for late night tea, too.” Kun chuckled and put Jaehyun’s phone back on the table, sliding it over. Jaehyun blinked, lips parting in awe at how...simply Kun had done such a thing for him. 

“You’re...so nice I don’t know how to thank you.”

Kun looked out of the window. 

“I just don’t like watching flowers wither away. You looked like you needed some sunshine.”

Jaehyun peeked at him over the lip of the teacup, nursing the small porcelain in both hands. 

They spent the rest of that day in silence, enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain and the aroma of flowers and tea

📚

“U-Um, please make sure to return your book on time this upcoming semester!”

Mark sighed as he pushed his circular glasses up on his nose, sighing as Jeongin sent him a nervous laugh before darting from the library. He put his hand on his hip, shaking his head. 

The new semester started in a month or so and he still needed to collect some outstanding debts with some of the students. 

Jeez, if only Johnny were here. He didn’t like these kinds of things. 

Mark glanced at his calendar. Johnny worked at Yuanfen nearly every day of the week and at the library only on Tuesdays and Fridays. 

Today was Wednesday. 

He grabbed some of the books and walked about the large facility, ready to set them back in their respective place. 

He really enjoyed working here at this library and in only a year, he had memorized every single display and where everything was placed. It was something small, but he took great pride in his work here and it only helped with him studying Library Science for his degree. 

Mark made his way to the music section, observing one of the books in his hand. 

“ _ ‘Coming through slaughter’ _ , huh? Goodness, that’s dark.” He looked up and reached to put the book in its place. 

“Oh? Oh, that’s great.” A voice startled Mark as a hand reached above him, grabbing the book as soon as he placed it in its spot. He took a step back, blinking in surprise when he found a man with long red hair staring fondly at the book. He looked at Mark and sent him a wide smile. 

“This is perfect. I was looking for this book everywhere thanks, uh...Mark.” The man looked at the name tag attached to Mark’s apron and sent him a dazzling smile. Mark blushed and nodded, shying slightly. 

“Are you taking that book out? I’m going to need your school ID and I need you to come with me to the front desk.” He told him quietly. The man nodded, eyeing the book fondly. 

“My ID is new because I’m a transfer student. Is that okay?” 

Mark perked. 

“Oh? A transfer student? Where are you from?” 

“I’m from Osaka. My family moved here recently.” The man spoke smoothly and Mark nodded before he pointed at the book. 

“Is that book going to be okay?  It’s in English.” Mark told him. The redhead looked at it for a moment before nodding. 

“Ah….I guess I should study some English too, then. I really want to read this book and enjoy it to its fullest.” he mused, pursing his lips. Mark tilted his head. 

“I can take you to some of our Japanese musical texts or the Korean ones, if you’d like.” The Canadian offered helpfully. The man shook his head, staring at the book. 

“No, I want to read this one. I’ll take both of them for the time being. Can you show me some English books?” he inquired. Mark blinked in surprise. 

He’d never met someone so dedicated to learning a language...only to read a different book. 

“Yeah, right this way.” Mark led the man over to the books and then moved away to finish putting the other returns away. 

The man came up to the desk with an armful of books, grinning wide as Mark stared at him, his finger hovering over the keys. 

“You...you want all of those?”

“Please.”

“All of them? Like, all of them?”

“Mhm.” 

Mark waited for a moment before nodding and gently taking the books out of the man’s hands. He took his ID card, making sure they were all registered properly before placing the books neatly in a tote bag. 

“I’m giving this to you since you got so many. Enjoy your day, Mr. Nakamoto!” He bowed and the man-Yuta, was his name-bowed back, holding the bag over his shoulder as he sent Mark another dazzling smile. 

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you.” 

Mark watched him leave, pushing his glasses up once more before he moved to triple check their incoming shipment of new books. 

💤

The two months leading up to the upcoming semester were probably some of the most stressful days of Renjun’s life, if he was being honest. 

His mother and father cried at the airport as he boarded with his fellow exchange students. He remembered stopping short, biting his lip and waving goodbye to them one last time before his seat buddy, an energetic man named YangYang called his name and he rushed off to board. 

Neo University was well known for its exchange program, pulling in students from all over. It was an opportunity he had worked hard to earn, but he still couldn’t help the immediate homesickness he felt knowing he wouldn’t see his parents or family for a few years. 

Alone in a new country with no friends or family...this would be hard on him. 

“I’m so excited~ It’s nice to have a change of scenery.” YangYang mused, humming as he pulled a switch out of his bag for the two and a half hour flight. Renjun looked at him curiously. 

“Aren’t you sad? You’re leaving home, you know.” 

“I’m not too bothered. I was raised in Germany for most of my life. I’m no stranger to travel. I’m just excited to see a new country! I studied really hard!” He grinned. 

Renjun looked at him for a moment before he looked back out of the window. 

Was it really that easy? 

He wishes he was as optimistic as the energetic man beside him, but for now, Renjun sighed and stared out of the window, watching the clouds roll by him. 

The first month and a half consisted of copious amounts of tours and paperwork. It was almost dizzying, but Renjun found himself at ease by the ‘House Dad’ of the Chinese exchange students, a kind, dimpled man named Kun. 

He had apparently been an exchange student himself and was now in his third year of study. He, a tall man with a ‘boy next door’ charm named Yukhei (he instead they call him Lucas to break the ice. Renjun refused), and a quiet man named Sicheng helped the new students settle into the temporary dorms while they got the arrangements for their permanent dorms when they were to start the semester. 

Renjun took extra trips back and forth to the campus, spending his free time going on ‘campus walks’ to get the lay of the new land. He’d even managed to stop and talk to some of his future professors as he went on a few of his walks. 

Professor Zhang definitely seemed like he would be one of his favorites, if the man’s sense of humor and manner of speaking to him was anything to go by. 

As Renjun settled on the bus to head back to the dorms, he felt fatigue of the day pull at his shoulders. He would be moving into his dorms in a week or so. 

As he quadruple checked that he was prepared for any and everything, he felt his eyes getting heavy, his head nodding forward a few times before he closed them, the sweet embrace of slumber dragging him under. 

He was unphased and undisturbed by the world around him until he was shaken suddenly. 

It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but a firm shake and an unfamiliar voice going ‘hey, excuse me?’ woke him up. He looked up, horrified at the drool running down his lips. He wiped it away quickly and found a man about his height looking down at him. 

“Sorry to scare you but you usually get off at this stop, right? I didn’t want you to miss it, forgive me for waking you. I hope you rested well.” He sent Renjun a smile that reminded him of some kind of dog and Renjun jolted up. 

“Shit! A-Ah, thank you. Excuse me.” He bowed his head down and darted off of the bus, face hot with embarrassment. 

How humiliating. He was so stuck in his routine that someone else even noticed his stop on the route? Ugh. 

Renjun was thankful he didn’t have to see the blonde again. He even considered changing his bus route, but he decided that may be a bit  _ too _ dramatic, even for him.

🏠

At the end of the second month, Renjun grabbed his suitcase handle with a shaking grip, biting his lip as he looked up at the buildings. The semester was starting in a week, and they finally had their room arrangements. 

Xiao Dejun was beside him, looking just as anxious as he did right about now. The two had bonded over their general homesickness and anxiety at being in this new setting. 

They seemed to be the only ones who were like this, as Guanheng-Hendery, he said he wanted to be called Hendery. Renjun also refused. The moment he heard him roll the ‘r’, Renjun looked him in the eyes and flatly told him no-and YangYang were practically vibrating in excitement every day. 

Handong, one of the only women in their batch of exchange students, didn’t seem too bothered by the new setting, either. She wasn’t as excitable as the aforementioned boys, but she did seem at the very least, excited for the new beginnings. 

“Hendery, Xiaojun, follow Lucas down this wing, please. He’ll show you where your rooms and your new roommate are located. I’m actually surprised you managed to find a way to room together, normally the administration tries to break us up once we’re here to ‘promote branching out and making new friendships’. “ Kun chuckled, moving aside as Yukhei excitedly took the reins. 

Renjun watched the only person who shared the same anxieties with him walk away as Xiaojun followed Yukhei down the hallway. He squeezed the handle to his suitcase, meeting Kun’s eye. The older man smiled softly and pointed behind him. 

“Renjun, your room and roommate are down this way. Can you follow me?” he inquired. Renjun nodded and quickly fell into line behind Kun, biting his lip. 

He was in a three-bedroom dorm. As he walked behind Kun, he couldn’t help but to let his mind wander. 

Were they neat? What if they were a bit  _ too _ much of a clean freak? Could they be messy, perhaps? Or what if they-

“Renjun, calm down, I can hear you fretting internally from over here. It’s going to be alright. I know your roommate. He’s a good kid.” Kun reassured him, stopping in front of a door. Renjun felt the tips of his ears get hot with embarrassment before he looked at the door. 

Kun passed him a key and let Renjun open the door. The two walked in and Renjun was met with slate blue colored walls and the smell of something delicious. 

He walked further into the dorm and found a blonde man zipping around the kitchen. 

“Nono, I came with your new roommate,” Kun announced. ‘Nono’s’ head spun around quickly and he blinked in surprise. 

Renjun felt his grip on the suitcase handle drop. 

“Y-You’re the man from the bus…”

The blonde recovered from his shock and sent Renjun a smile that had no business looking so welcoming. 

“I am! I never imagined you would end up as my roommate. I might as well introduce myself while I finish up the dinner I made to welcome you. My name is Lee Jeno, and I’ll be your roommate from now on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter of my new series! Please leave kudos if you did, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! Have a happy Jaehyun day!


End file.
